


Divina Comédia Humana

by berriesongs, Makaalbarn1485



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, Brasil!au, ChanBaek - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Romance, anos 80, massafeiralivre
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berriesongs/pseuds/berriesongs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makaalbarn1485/pseuds/Makaalbarn1485
Summary: Baekhyun está em Fortaleza já há alguns dias e recebe uma ligação de Kyungsoo, avisando para se encontrarem no festival Massafeira Livre. Lá ele reencontra Chanyeol, um conhecido de infância que voltou de São Paulo há alguns dias. Os dois acabam passando o dia juntos e curtem o festival artístico com muita música, alegria e memórias do passado que voltam para deixar explícito, sentimentos até então adormecidos.CHANBAEK | BRASIL!AU | ANOS 80 |ROMANCE
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Berrie Songs - 1º Ciclo MPB/Rock





	Divina Comédia Humana

**Author's Note:**

> Eu estava e ainda estou com um bloqueio terrível em relação a escrita, mas estou feliz que consegui escrever essa história e ela ficou bem do jeitinho que eu queria.  
> A música escolhida foi Divina Comédia Humana do Belchior! Não esqueçam de ouvir essa e as outras músicas dele! 
> 
> Quero agradecer a esse projeto incrível que é o Berrie Songs e a esse primeiro ciclo que me proporcionou escrever algo na minha terrinha que eu amo tanto! Espero que curtam e se divirtam com algumas das gírias! 
> 
> Quero agradecer também a @hanabia por ter feito a betagem da história e por todo o auxílio que me deu! Você é incrível amiga   
> Também agradeço a @beauhyuck por essa capa maravilhosa!!! Conseguiu transmitir o que eu queria também, muito, muito obrigada

**Divina Comédia Humana**

**Capítulo Único: Massafeira Livre**

**Março de 1980.**

— Alô?

— Baek? É o Soo.

— Oi, Soo. O que houve?

— Amanhã tem Massafeira, né? Eu vou aí pra Fortaleza de manhã cedinho e a gente vai. Preciso fazer um trabalho do evento pra cadeira de Cultura.

— Ah, que massa! É bom mesmo, assim eu não fico sozinho por lá com a Amélia.

— Pois é… — Baekhyun ouviu uma leve tosse do outro lado da linha. — Vou levar dois amigos comigo e te apresento.

— Daí de Cumbuco? É capaz que eu conheça.

— Um você até conhece, mas o outro não — respondeu, atiçando a curiosidade de Baek. — Mas amanhã você conhece.

— Tá bom, tá bom. Até mais, então.

Baekhyun riu alto ao desligar o telefone. Estava sentado no encosto do sofá e observou a foto de Nossa Senhora em cima da mesinha de cabeceira onde o telefone estava. Olhou para a foto sorridente, constatando que havia mais umas três ou quatro fotos daquele tipo pela casa de sua tia — uma coreana-brasileira, vinda de São Paulo com sua família para o Ceará. Na época, todos buscavam maior tranquilidade, pois achavam São Paulo uma cidade barulhenta demais para a época. Porém, a verdade é que sua tia não gostou nada de Cumbuco e, durante a adolescência, vivia dizendo que voltaria para seu Bom Retiro, mas acabou por ficar e se enraizar em Fortaleza, no acolhedor Bairro de Fátima, onde podia ir para suas missas sempre que quisesse.

A mãe de Baekhyun continuou com o restante da família em Cumbuco, e lá decidiram trabalhar na pesca e fazer disso seu sustento. Atualmente, a família abriga a única barraca de praia Coreana da região, sendo conhecida como “a família asiática” no local, mesmo que não fossem os únicos.

Baekhyun conhecia ao menos mais umas três famílias de asiáticos em Cumbuco: os Do, que tinham um restaurante de comida coreana; uma família de Tailandeses que havia acabado de chegar e abrir um restaurante também, e os Park, que eram professores. O único filho dos Park, fora morar em São Paulo ainda adolescente. Ele costumava ser amigo de Kyungsoo. Baekhyun não tinha tanta amizade, mas geralmente jogava bola com ele e os outros rapazes da vizinhança. No entanto, já fazia muitos anos que ele se mudara e a única coisa que o Byun ficou sabendo era que o rapaz estudava por lá agora.

— Byun Baekhyun, vem almoçar, menino!

Baekhyun saiu de seus próprios pensamentos ao ouvir os gritos de sua tia e correu para a cozinha. Estava passando aquele período de recesso de suas aulas na casa dela porque planejava conhecer mais Fortaleza. Por mais que estudasse na UFC há um bom tempo, não costumava ir a lugares muito distantes da universidade, por isso estar na casa de sua tia estava sendo uma experiência divertida.

— Desculpa a demora, tia, eu estava no telefone — Baekhyun disse, sentando-se à mesa.

— Tudo bem, mas se seu tio estivesse aqui, que Deus o tenha... — a mulher argumentou, fazendo o sinal da cruz, e Baek não tirou os olhos dela, curioso. — Ele iria te buscar com o chinelo na mão, pode ter certeza!

— Ô se tenho! — Baekhyun afirmou, lembrando de quando seu tio José Roberto era vivo. O homem era o cara mais engraçado e legal do mundo para o garoto, mas também sabia ser carrasco quando queria.

— Pois é! Agora coma, se não a comida vai esfriar.

Baekhyun assentiu, deliciando-se com o gosto ao começar a comer aquele arroz com carne de sol e feijão-verde, comida que sabia ser uma das preferidas de seu tio, falecido havia uns cinco anos. Foi um ano difícil para sua tia, contudo, agora ela parecia mais conformada em viver sozinha naquela casa. “Só ela e Deus”, como sempre dizia. Baekhyun se pegou sorrindo de novo ao lembrar daquelas coisas, gostava da companhia de sua tia e estava feliz de passar um tempo ao lado daquela mulher solitária.

Ao terminar o almoço, fez questão de lavar a louça e seguiu para seu quarto, dando aquele bom descanso da tarde para repor as energias e seguir o restante do dia bem.

xxx

No outro dia, Baekhyun acordou bem cedo e se vestiu de maneira confortável, já que passaria um dia inteiro perambulando pela cidade. Vestiu sua camiseta preta, com seu colar no pescoço, uma calça jeans e seu sapato mais confortável. Colocou a carteira no bolso de trás, com um pouco de seu suado dinheiro de estudante, e seguiu para a cozinha.

Gostava do café tradicional coreano, sua mãe costumava fazer, mas amava mesmo era aquele cafezinho forte, servido ainda quente numa mesa farta e cheia de tapioca, cuscuz, ovos e um queijinho coalho para acompanhar. Não podia faltar um bom e velho bolo fofo e um pouquinho de leite em pó. Baekhyun sentia-se no céu ali. Terminou seu café com grande satisfação e deu um beijo na cabeça de sua tia, despedindo-se alegremente depois de suas orações de senhora preocupada.

Seguiu pela rua e bateu na casa da vizinha três vezes, ouvindo os passos se aproximarem da porta.

— Mas já?

— Sim, você ainda não está pronta, Amélia?

A garota sorriu na direção de Baekhyun e segurou em seu braço.

— Estou sim! Estava apenas brincando. Vem, vamos logo que quero ver a programação do comecinho. — Ela apressou-o, puxando Baekhyun e fechando a porta atrás de si.

Baekhyun balançou a cabeça e sorriu. Amélia era sua mais nova amiga no bairro. Também estudava na UFC, no mesmo semestre que Kyungsoo, e era conhecida por todo mundo, literalmente. As pessoas a chamavam de prefeita da UFC, era algo muito divertido. Só Baek que ainda não tinha falado muito com ela, mas, dada a coincidência dela ser vizinha de sua tia, aproveitou a oportunidade. Baekhyun rapidamente virou seu amigo naquela semana que estava ali e todas as noites os dois batiam papo na praça Nossa Senhora de Fátima, em frente à igreja de mesmo nome.

Amélia era uma garota bonita, de cabelos castanhos ondulados e bem armados. No momento, usava uma camiseta de mangas curtas e uma calça jeans boca de sino, com uma sandália rasteira já meio gasta. Estava simples, porém linda e estilosa. 

— É bom você saber como chegar lá, viu? Porque se você me soltar no meio do caminho, eu não sei nem pra onde que vai.

— Me respeite, homem, que eu conheço essa cidade como a palma da mão! — Amélia retrucou, animada.

Os dois seguiram para a parada e logo mais estavam pegando o primeiro ônibus na avenida 13 de Maio. Não era uma grande avenida, mas Baekhyun percebia que aos poucos mais e mais casas e outras construções podiam ser vistas no local. Ao longe se podia ver o 23 BC, o Batalhão de Caçadores do Exército e, mais à frente, a Escola Técnica Federal, a Praça da Gentilândia, a Casa de Cultura Inglesa e a Reitoria da UFC.

Seguindo por todo o caminho, logo já estavam na Avenida da Universidade, seguindo reto e passando pela praça da Bandeira e, então, em meio às lojas do centro de Fortaleza, desceram na praça José de Alencar, vendo a grande movimentação de jovens naquele espaço. Baekhyun ficou maravilhado, ainda não tinha tido a oportunidade de ver o Theatro José de Alencar por dentro e estava ansioso para conhecer a estrutura que ouvira tanto falar bem.

Os dois passaram a andar juntos em meio àquelas pessoas de todas as idades. Havia idosos e algumas famílias reunidas na praça José de Alencar e, por ser um dia de semana, diversas feirinhas estavam instaladas no local, com comidas, bebidas, roupas, artesanato e CD’s autorais de diversos cantores que se apresentariam no festival.

— E aí, o que tá achando de tudo? — Amélia perguntou, sorridente.

Baekhyun, que olhava em todas as direções maravilhado, sorriu de ponta a ponta.

— Nossa, é realmente muito bonito. Como nunca vim aqui antes?

Amélia concordou, puxando o amigo para que andassem mais rápido. Os passos estavam mais lentos, pela quantidade de pessoas aglomeradas na rua. Baekhyun pediu licença para passar entre duas mulheres que conversavam e olhou para a entrada do Theatro, achando tudo muito lindo. Havia estudado um pouco sobre a história do lugar e observou logo abaixo do letreiro com o nome, efeitos decorativos que contornam as máscaras, representando o Drama e a Comédia, ao lado da cítara e trombetas, que simbolizam a poesia e a música. Embaixo, os vitrais formavam desenhos geométricos e refletiam a luz do sol ou da noite como gambiarras iluminando os espectadores, deixando o Theatro mais majestoso ainda. Se por fora já era bonito, imagina por dentro.

Baekhyun tirou sua atenção um pouco do Theatro e avistou Kyungsoo e mais dois rapazes com ele, sentindo um nervosismo encher seu peito por um momento.

— Olha se num é o Helinho Kyungsoo! — Amélia exclamou, cumprimentando-o de longe.

— Apenas Kyungsoo, por favor — pediu o rapaz, revirando os olhos.

— Macho, não sei qual o problema que você tem com Hélio, é um nome brasileiro muito bom — Baekhyun disse, aproximando-se em um toque de mão com o amigo.

— Eu sei, mas eu prefiro Kyungsoo, você sabe. — Ele sorriu, olhando para Baekhyun. Depois voltou seu olhar para os rapazes que estavam consigo e falou: — Esse aqui é o Lucas, ele faz Cultura comigo, e esse aqui é o Eduardo Chanyeol, ou apenas Chanyeol.

— Amélia, prazer! — Amélia já tratou logo de ir falar com os rapazes, apertando suas mãos e recebendo seus três beijinhos em cada bochecha.

Baekhyun sorriu, aproximando-se de Lucas e apertando sua mão.

— Pedro Baekhyun, mas podem me chamar apenas de Baek, mesmo.

Lucas sorriu, devolvendo o aperto de mão com um sorriso. Era um rapaz um pouco mais alto que Baek, usando óculos e roupas um pouco maiores para seu corpo esguio. Baekhyun pensou consigo que o cabelo preto e liso, um pouco armado no topo, deixava-o engraçado e bonito ao mesmo tempo.

— Então você é o Byun Baekhyun — falou Chanyeol, metendo-se na frente de Lucas para falar com Baek. — Quanto tempo.

Baekhyun se assustou um pouco com a ousadia, porém estendeu a mão, ao mesmo tempo que encarava o rapaz, que era muito mais alto do que si e também usava óculos, de armação mais arredondada e fina do que a de Lucas. Seu charme era completado pelos cabelos pretos um pouco desgrenhados, com certeza obra do vento.

Baekhyun o olhou dos pés à cabeça e sorriu.

— Sou sim, e você é o filho dos Park, né? Lembro de você.

— Sim — respondeu, estendendo a mão para Baekhyun, que ainda sorria. — Voltei de São Paulo no começo da semana.

— Ele estava estudando na USP e resolveu se transferir para a UFC. Pode um negócio desses?! — Kyungsoo indagou, em desaprovação.

Amélia apenas observou e riu baixinho. Lucas cruzou os braços, afastando-se para o lado direito de Kyungsoo, que ainda parecia de certa forma decepcionado com o que acabara de contar.

Chanyeol desviou o olhar de Baekhyun para Kyungsoo e falou com a testa um pouco franzida:

— Macho, eu tava com saudade da minha terrinha e dos meus pais, por mais que lá tenha mais coreanos do que aqui, ainda prefiro meu Ceará.

— Eu também ia preferir, com certeza — Baekhyun respondeu, concordando.

Chanyeol voltou seu olhar para Baekhyun e sorriu.

— Tá vendo, pelo menos alguém aqui me entende.

— Égua, já tava imaginando que vocês dois iam ficar grudados que nem chiclete e iam concordar em tudo — Kyungsoo reclamou.

Baekhyun e Chanyeol deram de ombros e começaram a rir.

— A gente devia ir lá pra dentro, isso sim. Daqui a pouco não tem mais espaço pra ver os cantores — avisou Lucas.

— Temos que comprar um São Braz antes! — Amélia decretou, serelepe.

— Eita, você tá estribada hoje, né? — Baekhyun respondeu, cruzando os braços.

— Vou comprar um também, assim a gente divide — Chanyeol falou.

— Eu queria era um cigarro, mas vou deixar pra mais tarde — comentou Kyungsoo.

Os cinco se reagruparam com Lucas na ponta, Kyungsoo ao seu lado, Chanyeol no meio, Baekhyun ao seu lado e Amélia na outra ponta. Eles saíram das dependências do Theatro e foram comprar o famoso São Braz, bebida feita de uva e álcool, que as pessoas chamavam de vinho sem ser. Aproveitaram e também compraram um pratinho de baião com um pouco de paçoca de carne seca para forrar o estômago. 

Eles se sentaram em um dos bancos da praça e por ali ficaram para comer e beber.

— Como eu estava com saudades dessa comida e deste São Braz. — Chanyeol murmurou, de boca cheia, fechando os olhos e apreciando o tempero característico da refeição.

— Você sofreu muito por lá em relação a comida? — Baekhyun perguntou.

— Não, a comida lá é boa, mas... você sabe, não tem nada como a comidinha daqui — respondeu, encarando o rapaz e levantando o pratinho de plástico em uma saudação.

Baek sorriu, concordando e dando uma colherada em sua comida. 

Kyungsoo terminou sua comida e levou seu pratinho e o dos amigos para jogar na lixeira após um tempo.

— Agora eu vou comprar cigarros — anunciou, sorrindo. — Quem vai querer?

Todos levantaram as mãos e o rapaz seguiu para a barraquinha mais próxima, logo trazendo um maço de cigarros e distribuindo para os amigos. Cada um acendeu o seu e resolveram voltar para o Theatro. O número de pessoas ali só aumentava e eles precisavam ser rápidos caso quisessem pegar um lugar para ver as primeiras apresentações.

Ainda ficaram um tempinho no pátio para terminarem de fumar, e depois entraram no lugar. Baekhyun sorriu; se já havia achado o Theatro bonito por fora, imagina por dentro. Todo bloco central em estilo eclético deixava o local mais elegante. Viu a face alegre de Baco, esculpida no alto da fachada, ladeada por duas musas. Observou a pintura decorativa das paredes internas do salão e no teto, surpreendendo-se com a sutileza de detalhes esculpidos e pintados.

Percebeu que estava boquiaberto e fora de órbita quando sentiu que Chanyeol tocou de leve em seu ombro, chamando-o para que se juntasse aos outros para sentar em um dos bancos. No palco, já começava uma peça teatral e o local estava lotado, com olhares curiosos e cochichos por todo lado. Baekhyun seguiu o grupo e viu Lucas entrar numa fileira, seguido por Kyungsoo, Amélia e Chanyeol, restando ele para se sentar na ponta, um pouco afastado de seu amigo. Olhou de esguelha para o lado, ficando feliz de estar ao lado de Chanyeol. Não o conhecia muito bem e não lembrava muito de seus tempos de criança e adolescente, em que brincavam juntos, tinha apenas alguns pequenos vislumbres dos momentos que passaram juntos em Cumbuco. 

Como já haviam se passado anos desde a última vez que se viram, para o Byun, com certeza a mudança no Park tinha sido significativa. A única coisa que sabia que não tinha mudado eram aquelas orelhas proeminentes (e bonitas ao seu modo). Porém, precisava concordar que Chanyeol estava muito bonito agora, e ficava bem naqueles óculos de armação redonda e prateada. De fato, seus cabelos um pouco encaracolados estavam bem desgrenhados, mas de um jeito único e tão bonito que Baekhyun se viu, de certa forma, hipnotizado por eles, querendo tocar os cachos nem que fosse por alguns segundos, naquelas madeixas. No entanto, achou melhor voltar sua atenção para a peça que já estava para começar.

— Acho que vai ser um musical — Chanyeol comentou e Baekhyun virou o rosto para o lado, sorrindo feito um bobo.

— Se for mesmo, será incrível.

Chanyeol concordou e voltou sua atenção para o palco. As luzes baixaram e todos tentaram ficar no mais silêncio possível, mesmo que lá fora tivesse um som diversificado dos diversos artistas que participavam da Massafeira.

A peça terminou rápido, com mais ou menos quarenta minutos de duração. Mostrou a maioria dos artistas, desde os independentes aos mais conhecidos, como Fagner, Amelinha, Ednardo, Belchior e Mona Gadelha, grandes artistas do cenário Cearense e nordestino. Foi um espetáculo divertido e mostrou um pouco do que a Massafeira tinha para mostrar naquele dia de grandes atividades. 

O grupo de amigos saiu de seus lugares e resolveram andar para o salão externo, onde ocorreriam os shows.

— Gostaram da peça? — Kyungsoo perguntou quando já estavam na porta do salão.

— Eu adorei — Amélia afirmou.

— Foi muito engraçado — Lucas concluiu.

Baekhyun concordou em silêncio e Chanyeol também. Os dois se olharam por breves segundos e os sorrisos os atingiram em cheio.

— Achei massa, mas vamos dançar que quero me mexer um pouco — Kyungsoo disse, seguindo a passos rápidos na frente.

— Eu vou comprar umas coisas antes, mas já apareço no show — Baekhyun avisou.

— Eu fico com você então. — Chanyeol respondeu, com pressa.

Kyungsoo franziu o cenho por alguns segundos ao olhar para aqueles dois, mas ambos deram de ombros e sorriram, despedindo-se dos outros três e seguindo para as tendas, que pareciam ter se multiplicado no tempo em que ficaram vendo a peça.

Baekhyun comprou um CD do Belchior e algumas camisetas de bandas e músicos que estavam participando da feira. Gastou um valor considerável, mas ficou satisfeito.

— Você gosta mesmo de Belchior, _hein_? — Chanyeol murmurou, aproximando-se. — Comprou muita coisa dele.

Baekhyun sorriu e o encarou, mostrando uma das camisetas para Chanyeol.

— Eu não gosto, eu _amo_ — respondeu, dando uma piscadela na direção do maior. — Sou muito fã dele.

Chanyeol sorriu, enfiando os dedos nos bolsos da frente da calça, e Baekhyun não pôde deixar de notar o quanto esse gesto fora charmoso.

— Também gosto dele, bastante até, mas tenho fraco pelo Ednardo. Adoro as músicas dele.

— Ednardo é incrível, foi ele quem teve a ideia dessa feira livre.

Chanyeol sorriu de ponta a ponta, concordando.

— E estávamos precisando mesmo, com tudo o que estamos vivendo atualmente.

Baekhyun arregalou os olhos, balançando a cabeça em seguida.

— Macho, fala baixo.

— Eu sei. — Chanyeol disse, em meio à uma risada. Então, chegou mais perto ainda de Baekhyun e falou quase rente ao ouvido dele: — Em São Paulo, a situação é bem mais complicada do que aqui, por isso até comento dessa forma.

Baekhyun sentiu um leve arrepio no pescoço e um embrulho em seu estômago, e se perguntou se não era pela comida de mais cedo.

— Mas é melhor prevenir do que remediar — Baekhyun advertiu, afastando-se e guardando sua camiseta na mochila que parecia ter sido esquecida até aquele momento. Ele levantou o rosto e olhou para Chanyeol, perguntando com curiosidade: — E sobre São Paulo? Por que voltou?

Chanyeol deu um meio sorriso. Os dois andaram um pouco mais para o canto, um pouco mais distantes das tendas e do barulho do show do Belchior que estava começando.

— Lá é legal, uma cidade enorme, totalmente diferente daqui.

— Imagino.

— Mas não se compara a minha terrinha. — Chanyeol estufou o peito, em orgulho. — Estava com saudade das praias daqui e dos meus amigos, já estava há muitos anos por lá.

— Eu lembro, você tinha pouco mais de dezessete anos quando se mudou, né?

Chanyeol concordou.

— Você era apenas um garotinho cheio de espinhas e de frescura — Baekhyun disse, sorrindo.

Chanyeol abriu a boca e cruzou os braços, indignado.

— Eu? Cheio de frescura?

Baekhyun balançou a cabeça em confirmação.

— Cheio de frescura, sim! Eu não gostava de jogar bola com você, pois tudo era motivo pra briga.

— É que... você sabe, eu era muito competitivo, até hoje sou.

— Até hoje é fresco? — Baekhyun brincou.

Chanyeol olhou bem sério nos olhos de Baekhyun.

— Eu apenas gosto de ir atrás do que quero.

— Parabéns, está fazendo nada mais do que a sua obrigação — Baekhyun respondeu com ironia, batendo palmas.

— Você, pelo visto, também não mudou nada desde aquela época.

— Como assim?

Chanyeol sorriu, aproximando-se novamente de Baekhyun e tocando de leve em seu ombro.

— Continua sendo um toquinho de gente danado de atrevido.

— Que absurdo!

Os dois se encararam e caíram na gargalhada ao relembrar um pouco do passado, quando eram crianças e brincavam na rua até tarde. Baek nunca fora tão próximo de Chanyeol, mas teve alguns bons momentos ao seu lado da infância à adolescência.

— Vem, vamos logo que Belchior já tá na segunda música, eu tô ouvindo daqui — Baekhyun chamou, puxando Chanyeol pelo pulso.

— Calma que tá lotado de gente — Chanyeol respondeu ao sentir os dedos longos e um pouco suados a tocar sua pele. — Vamos pelo canto para não correr o risco de nos perder.

— Certo! — Baekhyun concordou, já falando um pouco alto devido ao som que ficava mais agudo a cada passo que os dois davam para perto do show.

xxx

A pista do show ao lado do Theatro estava muito lotada, contudo as pessoas estavam bem mais espaçadas e faziam rodas para que pudessem dançar do seu jeito. Algumas estavam sentadas no chão, outras faziam um piquenique e bebiam à vontade. Baekhyun e Chanyeol andaram em meio ao show por entre as pessoas até acharem Kyungsoo, Amélia e Lucas no canto esquerdo da pracinha. Surpreenderam-se por os acharem até que rapidamente. Os três estavam encostados em uma grade que havia sido colocada para delimitar o lugar do show e dançavam animados ao som de “Medo de Avião”, canção que Belchior cantava naquele momento.

Chanyeol e Baekhyun se entreolharam e sorriram, tentando dançar do seu melhor jeito e olhando para o palco montado logo mais à frente. Belchior parecia muito bem e estava bonito, ao menos era o que Baekhyun achava, por ser muito seu fã.

As próximas músicas tocaram com alguns cantores parceiros e animaram geral. Baekhyun e os outros acabaram por formar sua própria rodinha ali no meio, para que pudessem se mexer mais à vontade. Com uns quinze minutos de apresentação, eles pararam um pouco e cantaram a plenos pulmões “Como Nossos Pais” e “A Palo Seco” junto a Ednardo. Por último, veio seu discurso para tocar as duas últimas músicas.

— Não tem como não gostar de Belchior! — Baekhyun quase gritou, com grande euforia, por ver seu cantor preferido ao vivo.

— Não tem mesmo! — Kyungsoo respondeu, balançando um pouco sua camiseta por conta do calor daquela manhã.

Os outros concordaram e permaneceram calados, prestando atenção nas falas do cantor. Quando ele terminou seu discurso, começou a cantar sua penúltima música.

Baekhyun quase deu um pulo para trás de nervosismo e alegria.

— Meu Deus, é a minha música! — Baekhyun gritou, feliz demais por poder ouvir Belchior ao vivo.

— É sério? Você gosta dessa música? — Chanyeol perguntou, aproximando-se.

As outras pessoas gritavam, batiam palmas e assobiavam, eufóricas demais quando começou “Divina Comédia Humana”, um de seus grandes sucessos.

— É a minha preferida dele! — respondeu.

— Eu vou dançar — afirmou Kyungsoo. — Vamos, Amélia — chamou, segurando a mão da amiga e puxando-a para o centro da rodinha.

Os dois se mexiam de uma forma um pouco engraçada, mas Baekhyun não podia deixar de notar que aqueles dois pareciam se gostar bem mais do que o normal. Lucas deu de ombros e saiu, procurando a garota mais próxima para dançar também. Embora muitos estivessem a sós ou em grupos, alguns casais começavam a se formar pelos cantos. Chanyeol e Baekhyun ficaram olhando de esguelha um para o outro por alguns instantes e, então, perceberam o quanto estavam acanhados com aquela situação. Porém, antes que o Byun se afastasse com a ideia de ir atrás de alguém, viu a mão do Park em sua frente, convidando-o para a dança. Um sorriso logo surgiu em seus lábios ao segurar aqueles dedos um pouco suados do calor, mas ainda calorosos e firmes.

Os dois seguiram para um canto mais afastado, perto de uma árvore gigante ali pelo cantinho da tão conhecida praça José de Alencar, onde o show se estendia até sabe-se lá onde. Eles se olharam por alguns segundos e começaram a dançar devagar. Chanyeol levou suas mãos para a cintura fina de Baekhyun, segurando no local com certa força, sem incomodar. Já Baek segurou firme no pescoço do mais alto, evitando seus olhos, que se encontravam e desviavam com rapidez, tentando não surtar e prestando atenção na letra profunda de “Divina Comédia Humana”.

_“Estava mais angustiado que um goleiro na hora do gol_

_Quando você entrou em mim como um Sol no quintal_

_Aí um analista amigo meu disse que desse jeito_

_Não vou ser feliz direito_

_Porque o amor é uma coisa mais profunda que um encontro casual_

_Deixando a profundidade de lado_

_Eu quero é ficar colado à pele dela noite e dia_

_Fazendo tudo e de novo dizendo sim à paixão, morando na filosofia_

_Deixando a profundidade de lado_

_Eu quero é ficar colado à pele dela noite e dia_

_Fazendo tudo e de novo dizendo sim à paixão, morando na filosofia_

_Eu quero gozar no seu céu, pode ser no seu inferno_

_Viver a divina comédia humana onde nada é eterno...”_

— Baekhyun!

O rapaz se assustou um pouco com o grito. Levantou a cabeça e encarou Chanyeol, engolindo em seco.

— Fala — respondeu, aproximando mais o corpo para ouvir o que ele tinha para dizer. O barulho do show estava alto, e os gritos agudos dos fãs tornavam difícil ouvir a música em alguns momentos.

— Eu quero te beijar! — Chanyeol declarou, mostrando um sorriso enviesado.

Baekhyun travou, sem saber o que fazer.

— Eu posso? — questionou, olhando para Baekhyun cheio de expectativas e tentando conter as batidas de seu coração, devido ao nervosismo do momento.

Os dois continuaram dançando e Baekhyun já não conseguia prestar atenção em mais nada a não ser na palavra “beijo”. Belchior já estava nas últimas estrofes da música, o que praticamente lhe dava um prazo para responder o maior e seu estômago começava a dar um embrulho.

— Eu posso? Ou não? — repetiu, olhando para Baekhyun com convicção e sua melhor carinha de pidão. Chanyeol deslizou os dedos por toda a extensão do braço do Byun, e segurou firmemente em sua mão.

Baekhyun nada disse, apenas concordou com a cabeça, sentindo que seu coração poderia sair pela boca. Chanyeol mostrou os dentes naquele sorriso meio torto e aproximou o rosto ao do outro, tocando seus lábios de leve e sentindo que poderia voar com a leveza que sentia no corpo. Baekhyun pressionou os lábios aos dele, nem percebendo que estava segurando forte no colarinho da camiseta cinza que o Park usava. Aquilo era novo demais para si, e suas pernas tremiam tanto que, se fosse solto, sabia que cairia no chão.

Foi aí que teve um vislumbre do passado, recobrando uma memória já esquecida.

Um dia antes de Chanyeol viajar para São Paulo, lá em seus dezessete anos, ficou até tarde na praia com Kyungsoo e outros amigos para comemorar sua viagem. Baekhyun também estava lá para desejar boa sorte para o Park, e se divertiu noite adentro na praia, com muita música e um pouco de cachaça roubada da dispensa dos pais. Lá pelas tantas, quando todos já estavam ou dormindo ou indo embora para casa, Chanyeol chegou pertinho de Baekhyun e os dois começaram a conversar como quem não quer nada. E, no meio da conversa, o Park disse:

— Vou sentir a sua falta, Baek.

Baekhyun não sabia bem o que dizer, apenas concordou.

— Eu também…

E foi aí que aconteceu. Chanyeol usou as mãos para se arrastar na areia e ficar mais perto ainda do Byun, e, encarando-o, beijou-o nos lábios. Foi apenas um selinho inocente, mas que despertou confusão em ambos os garotos, que se afastaram rapidamente. Baekhyun não soube o que dizer ou onde se enfiar, e somente levantou-se com pressa e de forma desengonçada, correu para longe, tentando esquecer que havia beijado o filho dos Park.

Realmente tinha esquecido... até aquele exato momento. Onde, mais uma vez, afastou-se de modo brusco e correu ao perceber que estavam em um local público, onde provavelmente todos haviam visto a obscenidade que cometeram ao se beijar ali. Baekhyun estava transtornado, as memórias confusas de quando era adolescente começaram a surgir com tudo e se misturavam com as memórias atuais. Não sabia onde se enfiar e só correu, indo parar na Avenida do Imperador, de onde muitos jovens surgiam e alguns vendedores ambulantes passavam. Uma avenida arborizada e cheia de estabelecimentos comerciais e casas bonitas, mas que também abrigava alguns velhos bêbados pelas calçadas, e Baek sabia que seria confundido com um deles. 

Baekhyun se encostou em uma das paredes e foi deslizando, até sentar na calçada e por ali permaneceu parado por alguns minutos, tentando pensar em tudo o que vivera até ali e nas memórias do passado que haviam voltado com tudo. Alguns minutos depois, percebeu a presença de Chanyeol ao seu lado.

— Baekhyun, eu…

O rapaz ergueu a cabeça, olhando para cima e encarando Chanyeol com um misto de insegurança e medo. Ele estava lá, parado, com as mãos enfiadas no bolso da calça jeans surrada e parecia uma das visões mais lindas do mundo.

— Me desculpa — Chanyeol pediu, sentando-se ao lado dele. — Se você não queria o beijo… me desculpa.

Baekhyun ficou calado por alguns segundos e soltou um profundo respiro.

— Mas eu queria…

Chanyeol franziu a sobrancelha, encarando o Byun.

— Você tem certeza?

Ele assentiu, com um meio sorriso.

— Então por que correu?

Baek cruzou os braços, suspirando fundo de novo.

— Porque eu fiquei com medo. Você me beijar assim, na frente de todos, é muito perigoso.

Chanyeol abaixou a cabeça, sorrindo.

— Eu quis repetir o beijo que demos há seis anos, nem pensei em nada e só agi.

Baekhyun balançou a cabeça em desaprovação, mas logo se viu rindo baixinho.

— Eu lembrei desse beijo apenas agora, acho que foi algo que preferi deixar bem profundo em minha memória.

— Talvez pra não sentir tanto a minha falta?

— Você é muito convencido, sabia, Park?

Chanyeol deu de ombros, sorrindo. Os carros e os transeuntes passavam pela avenida a olhar para os dois jovens asiáticos, metidos a roqueiros, sentados naquela enorme calçada e se perguntavam o que estava acontecendo ali.

— Eu senti sua falta por um tempo — Baekhyun assumiu. — Mas eu nem sabia o motivo disso, afinal não éramos tão amigos ou vivíamos juntos, como você e o Kyungsoo viviam.

— Sim, e eu me arrependo tanto disso… Mas eu tinha vergonha de chegar perto de você.

— Oxe! Mas por qual motivo?

Dessa vez, foi Chanyeol que balançou a cabeça em negativa.

— Macho… mas tu é lesado, viu — Chanyeol murmurou.

Baekhyun fechou a cara e deu um empurrão nele com os ombros. Os dois logo caíram na gargalhada.

— Eu sinto que ainda gosto de você, desde aquela época.

Baekhyun engoliu em seco. Não sabia o que responder, mas se permitiu sorrir. Já tinha 23 anos e entendia bem o que queria e gostava, ainda assim isso o assustava às vezes, ainda mais naquela época em que estereotipavam os gays das piores coisas possíveis e os faziam pensar que eram culpados de tudo, quando na verdade apenas queriam ser felizes do seu jeito.

— Eu não sei o que sinto, você voltou hoje e já me deixou nervoso — ele disse, vendo Chanyeol sorrir ao seu lado. — Mas... acho que podemos ficar bem um ao lado do outro. O que acha?

Chanyeol fingiu pensar e olhou para aquele sol de rachar, percebendo que sua bunda estava esquentando naquela calçada suja e ouvindo mentalmente sua mãe ralhar consigo, avisando que ficaria doente logo mais.

— Eu acho ótimo! — respondeu, estendendo a mão para Baekhyun.

Os dois se levantaram em um impulso e passaram os dedos por suas calças para tirar a areia que ficara presa nos joelhos e na parte de trás. Voltaram em silêncio para o local do show e não conseguiram ver Kyungsoo e os outros por, pelo menos, uma hora, até que os avistaram perto do final do show.

— Vocês foram se enroscar no mato e nem pra avisar a gente, né? — Amélia palpitou, dando soquinhos nos ombros de Baekhyun e Chanyeol, que ficaram com o rosto em brasa, pela vergonha.

— Nós não fizemos nada…

— Vocês não me enganam, mocinhos — Kyungsoo afirmou, cruzando os braços.

— Eu vi, viu — Lucas se pronunciou.

Chanyeol e Baekhyun arregalaram os olhos e se encararam, engolindo em seco.

— Viu o quê?

— Vocês dois correndo lá pra Imperador, aposto que foram comer sem a gente.

Chanyeol e Baekhyun soltaram todo o ar preso em seus pulmões e se viram aliviados.

— Esses traidores — murmurou Amélia. — Sei não…

— A gente devia ir pra ponte metálica, o que acham? — Chanyeol chamou, para mudar de assunto.

Os outros concordaram e lá se foram eles e mais um monte de jovens a pé para a Praia de Iracema, um grande cartão-postal de Fortaleza e do Ceará. O caminho foi divertido e cheio de cantigas, brincadeiras e piadas, e os cinco nem sentiram o cansaço da caminhada, chegando na famosa Ponte dos Ingleses, apelidada por todos de Ponte Metálica, ainda antes do pôr do sol.

Amélia correu e sentou no enorme banco de madeira construído no local e Kyungsoo sentou ao seu lado, ouvindo a música que um cara tocava ao violão. Lucas quis andar um pouco a sós pelo lugar, com a esperança de encontrar a garota de cabelos pretos com quem dançou no show do Belchior. Chanyeol e Baekhyun encostaram na grade de madeira e ficaram a observar o sol se pondo, pensando que aquela era uma das visões mais bonitas de todas as que já apreciaram.

— Esse pôr do sol me deu saudade de Cumbuco — Baekhyun comentou. — Faz dias que não vou lá.

— Vai sair da casa de sua tia quando?

— Não sei, mas no próximo final de semana vou visitar meus pais.

— Estarei ansioso para sua visita.

Baekhyun olhou nos olhos de Chanyeol e sorriu. Os dois decidiram andar um pouco pela ponte, enquanto as luzes que anunciavam a noite não ligavam. Caminharam em silêncio, apenas aproveitando a companhia um do outro. Chegando no segundo quiosque, Chanyeol decidiu parar e encostou na madeira. Era um lugar que, por mais que as pessoas passassem de lado, não costumavam ficar, concentrando-se no final da ponte. Baekhyun parou ao seu lado e sentiu seu coração bater forte.

O rapaz ao violão começou a tocar “Divina Comédia Humana” e os dois se encararam, sorrindo abobados. Chanyeol, então, ousou colocar as mãos na cintura do mais baixo e o encarou por alguns segundos em um desejo que sabia ser mútuo. Os dois logo se beijaram, dessa vez com toda a saudade que não queriam admitir, sentindo que estavam em um lugar seguro e romântico. Baekhyun se enroscou mais nos braços de Chanyeol, que o abraçou com mais força, querendo que aquele beijo durasse para sempre. Seus lábios se abriram, dando espaço para que suas línguas tocassem, arrancando gemidos baixinhos e arrastados de prazer, um prazer assustador, mas bom ao mesmo tempo, e que sabiam que só se tornaria cada vez maior.

Afastaram-se após alguns minutos, um pouco desnorteados e com os corações à mil, mas com a consciência limpa.

Chanyeol deu mais alguns selinhos em Baekhyun e disse:

— Esse, com certeza, é um dos melhores dias pra mim.

Baekhyun sorriu, encostando a cabeça no pescoço de Chanyeol, sentindo seu cheiro de perfume amadeirado misturado com suor. Era um ótimo cheiro, e queria guardá-lo na memória dessa vez, assim como aqueles beijos.

— Pra mim também, principalmente porque nos beijamos ao som da minha música preferida.

Os dois estavam lá, vendo as luzes acenderem e a noite dizer boas-vindas. O vento da maresia batia em seus cabelos e o gosto característico de sal podia ser sentido em seus lábios. Aquele lugar parecia mágico para ambos.

— _“Eu quero é ficar colado à pele dela noite e dia, fazendo tudo e de novo dizendo sim à paixão, morando na filosofia”_ — Chanyeol começou, cantarolando. — _“Eu quero gozar no seu céu, pode ser no seu inferno. Viver a divina comédia humana onde nada é eterno.”_

— Essa já é a nossa música — Baekhyun concluiu, sentindo seu rosto corar um pouco.

Chanyeol olhou para o lado e beijou o topo da cabeça de Baekhyun, sorrindo.

— Sim, pois nós vamos viver juntos a divina comédia humana onde nada é eterno.

— Sim, e vamos fazer disso eterno enquanto durar.

— Enquanto durar — o Park repetiu.

Baekhyun e Chanyeol sorriram e se separaram, segurando suas mãos e voltando para o final da ponte, onde seus amigos estavam tomando um vinho e ouviam o cantor tocar “Quero Que Vá Tudo Pro Inferno”, de Roberto Carlos, e animava os jovens que também cantavam a canção a plenos pulmões. Eles se sentaram um ao lado do outro, pegaram o vinho que lhes foi oferecido, e beberam um pouco, encarando-se em silêncio ao perceberem que aquele seria mais um dos muitos dias em que sabiam que estariam juntos.

**Author's Note:**

> Se você chegou até aqui, espero que tenha se divertido lendo, assim como eu me diverti escrevendo! Deixem seus comentários 💕💕  
> Se não entenderam algo me perguntem aqui! Beijinhos  
> A quem se interessar, a Massafeira Livre existiu de verdade e foi um movimento de arte livre que aconteceu em 1979 e 1980 aqui em Fortaleza! No YouTube existe um documentário que fala mais sobre o movimento, que rendeu dois CDs gravados na época.   
> O link do documentário: https://youtu.be/bOMbJLsNQO4  
> Me sigam no twitter @makaalbarn1485


End file.
